


Altruistic Second Sight

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds a first-year student being bullied by his Slytherin house mates and puts the boy under his protection, even though young half-blood seems better suited to Hufflepuff than Slytherin.  Along the way, Harry manages to run afoul of the Head of Slytherin House, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altruistic Second Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snarry-a-Thon2011   
> Beta: Sevfan

Harry made his way towards the kitchens on silent feet, hunched over in his Invisibility Cloak to ensure his trainers were covered in case Mrs. Norris was about. He'd toed the line carefully since coming back to Hogwarts to complete his education, just as he'd promised the Headmistress, but tonight's nightmare had driven him from the small bedroom he'd been given near the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. It was the only concession Harry had accepted, knowing his on-going nightmares wouldn't be welcome in any dorm room. 

A soft shuffling sound drew Harry's attention as he descended the stairs towards the kitchens. Pausing for a moment next to the painting of fruit, Harry tilted his head as the sound came again. He frowned, knowing it was well after curfew and no one should be out of their dorm, especially this close to Professor Snape's dungeons. 

Another soft sound, almost like a muffled sob, propelled Harry forward, deeper into the dark corridor. Honing in on the sounds, Harry stopped in his tracks as he saw a small boy, dressed in torn school robes, huddled back in a dark alcove. A flicker of the distant torch was just enough to make out the blood on the boy's lip and the tear tracks on his cheeks. The boy had his arms wrapped around himself in a protective way that Harry immediately recognized from all his years of being Dudley's favorite target.

Pushing the hood of his Cloak back, Harry soundlessly took it off, making a slight noise as he stuffed it into his pocket. The boy jumped, trying to press further back into the corner, wide eyes watching Harry with a mixture of wariness and fear. Harry felt a little ridiculous, having thrown his Cloak over his sleep pants and ratty jumper, but stretched his hand out slowly.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, sinking slowly into a crouch. "There's blood on your face, can I look at it?" 

The boy nodded slowly and Harry lit his wand tip with a non-verbal Lumos. Putting two fingers under his chin, Harry tilted the boy's face upwards to look at the bloodied lip and bruised cheek. As he watched, the child's eyes latched on his face and then took on a vacant stare for a moment, before they tracked the tip of Harry's wand.

"Who did this to you?" Harry asked quietly as he cast the simple healing spell that Hermione had taught him while on their Horcrux hunt the year before.

Blue eyes widened before looking down. "I…I fell…"

Harry's eyes narrowed, the boy's behavior heartbreakingly familiar. "I'm certain that your _fall_ had arms and legs, I've had those kind of _falls_ myself." Standing, Harry held out his hand. "I was going to see if there was any treacle tart left in the kitchen, would you like some?"

The boy gave him an assessing before tentatively sliding his hand into Harry's, as if expecting something bad to happen. Feeling ridiculously relieved, Harry tugged his new friend to his feet and led the way to the kitchen. He knew he was leaving himself vulnerable to being caught by Snape or Filch without his Cloak on, but Harry was willing to take the chance in the short distance to the entrance. The dimly lit corridor helped conceal them from all but the most determined eyes.

Tickling the pear, Harry escorted his companion into the brightness, the gigantic hearth burning, illuminating the long tables and stacks of pots and pans. Harry smiled at the young house-elf who appeared to be waiting for them. The boy hung back as Harry gave a little bow and made his request for snacks, a twinge in his chest as he remembered Dobby. 

Straightening up, Harry turned toward the boy, he was taken aback when he saw the Slytherin patch on the torn robes. "What's your name?"

"Aaron," the little Slytherin said, looking beyond Harry in awe at the high-ceilinged room.

"I'm Harry."

Aaron gave him a small smile, his eyes drifting back to the kitchens.

"Yes, sirs, yous foods." The young house-elf bowed deeply as Harry accepted the covered basket.

"Thank you." Harry smiled, before turning to Aaron. "I know where we can eat these safely." 

Aaron gave him a searching look, before nodding his head. With a smile, Harry took his Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket and threw it over both of them. The boy had a slender stature, his dark blond hair cut short with a shock of hair hanging as fringe to his eyebrows, and eyes that had a look of wariness that Harry recognized. He led Aaron back to his small suite of rooms, skirting carefully around Mrs. Norris in the Entrance Hall. The boy clutched at Harry's jumper until they were inside and Harry took off the Cloak. 

Settling on the couch in front of Harry's fireplace, the food spread on the low table in front of it, Harry coaxed Aaron to eat. The boy seemed famished and Harry wondered how long this bullying had been going on. Painful memories from his own childhood surfaced in his mind and Harry consciously pushed them back into their places. He couldn't let the empathy he felt for this little Slytherin cloud his judgment, as at the moment he was itching to hex the arseholes who would bully a child. 

"Why are your Housemates treating you this way?" he asked Aaron quietly.

Aaron had been happily sucking peach juice off his fingers and Harry watched, as his face seemed to close up. Wiping his hands on a serviette, Aaron looked at Harry through his fringe, seeming to examine his face covertly for a moment. Harry bit his cheek to keep from smiling at the very Slytherin-like action.

"Some of the older students found out my mum's a Muggle," Aaron told him quietly, sucking on a piece of carrot. "They aren't thrilled that I'm a half-blood." 

"Have you told Professor Snape?" 

Aaron looked at him, sucking on the carrot as if it was an ice-lolly. "I don't want to bother anyone, really! It's not that bad!"

Harry brushed crumbs off his fingers. "When I was growing up, my cousin and his friends used to think it was great fun to ‘Harry Hunt,’ which I personally didn't find entertaining at all. Therefore, I think I know how you feel, and I know that no one has the right to treat anyone else like that. Snape won't put up with that kind of behavior, either." Harry didn't add that the Defense teacher himself knew what it felt like to be bullied.

"He doesn't seem to notice anything," Aaron scoffed, picking up another piece of carrot to suck. "I don’t think he likes half-bloods, either."

"Oh, I think you would be surprised." Harry spread butter on a roll. "Snape's a half-blood, too, Aaron, and so am I."

Aaron's mouth hung open in disbelief, his hand in front of his mouth, and Harry got the clear image in his mind of a young boy sucking on his thumb. A sign of insecurity, he knew now, but when he was young, Uncle Vernon had threatened to chop his thumb off if Harry didn't stop sucking it, a nightmare to any five-year-old. Harry reached over to pat the soft cheek, but knew the little Slytherin wouldn't understand, plucking the half-eaten carrot hanging out of Aaron's mouth instead.

"That's quite the oral fixation you have, Aaron." Harry smiled. "So you see, Professor Snape isn't so different from you, and I really do think you need to talk to him."

"Alright, I'll go see him tomorrow," Aaron said, reluctance in every syllable. "Can I stay here tonight, Harry?"

Harry hesitated for only a fraction of a second before nodding, hoping he wasn't getting either of them in trouble. "The couch is pretty comfortable; I fall asleep out here all the time."

Aaron tilted his head. "How come you've got your own room?"

Blinking, Harry met the curious eyes. "Well, you know what happened here last May, right?"

Aaron shook his head. "My da refused to tell me much about magic stuff, even after I got my Hogwarts letter. He showed me some spells and described some of the things I would see here, about otherwise, he never really talked about it. I think it made my mum nervous, 'cause she didn't understand it."

Harry nodded, laughing at himself. "There was a Dark wizard who wanted to take over the Wizarding world and I helped to stop him, so they let me have my own room."

"Oh," Aaron grinned, "that's a bit of all right, then."

"Yes, it is," Harry agreed with a smile.

~~~*~~~

Severus Snape watched from the head table as his smallest Slytherin strolled into the room, in animate conversation with whoever was behind him. The boy hadn't been in his bed this morning and all his personal affects appeared to have been rifled through. Severus suspected that some of the older Slytherin students, those who possibly still held a grudge from the war, were harassing Holman. It was a relief to see the boy was in one piece, but his eyes narrowed at the sight of a dark bruise on Holman's cheek.

His eyes immediately widened in disbelief when he saw that Holman's companion was Harry Potter. As he watched, Potter patted the boy on the shoulder as he leaned down to whisper in his ear, before sending Holman off toward the Slytherin table. Straightening, Potter's face hardened and his distinctive eyes raked over a group of older students who seemed to be watching Holman. The message in the look was clear to all in the Great Hall: Aaron Holman was under Potter's protection. Severus' eyebrow crawled into his hairline when Potter suddenly looked at Severus and flashed a tentative smile, before joining his friends at the Gryffindor table. 

Severus studied the young man as he chatted with Granger. Physically, Potter had come through the recent conflict a bit taller and with a quiet air of self-assurance that he wore well. The arrogance that Severus had long attributed to him had revealed itself as shyness and used to bolster an inherent lack of self-confidence. Emotionally, Potter seemed to have distanced himself from everyone but Granger, and the circles under his eyes seemed to go hand in hand with the shadows in their depths. Isolation and loneliness, two emotions Severus was intimately familiar with, seemed to enshroud Potter, and even the Weasley chit had moved on without him.

_Perhaps,_ a devious voice in his head whispered, _there is truth to those rumors that he is still obsessed with the Half-Blood Prince._

His cock twitched at that and Severus ruthlessly squashed the thought. Even if the gossips were right correct about Potter's sexual orientation, Severus would be the last male Potter would choose, despite his own body's opinion on the subject. Although, Severus' eyes narrowed as he watched Potter throw a wicked grin over his shoulder at young Holman, if Potter had other, more nefarious designs in mind…

Severus shook himself mentally: was Potter capable of hurting a child? From what he now knew of Potter's despicable childhood, it was even worse than Severus' miserable upbringing. Merlin knew that type of long-term abuse could cause deviant behaviors to manifest. Severus himself admitted, in his own mind at least, to lusting after Potter for the past two years, but he'd never acted on those feelings. Perhaps, just for his own peace of mind, Severus needed to delve deeper into this new _relationship_ , as Holman's Head of House and Deputy Headmaster, of course.

~~~*~~~

Harry glanced surreptitiously at the head table, hiding a grin. Snape's ever-darkening scowl should have his stomach quivering in fear, but instead it was fluttering in anticipation. The look he'd gotten ensured a summons from Snape sometime in the near future, as Snape was nothing if not over-protective of his Slytherins. Maybe this would be the chance Harry needed to prove to Snape that he'd matured; that he was worthy of Snape giving him the opportunity to talk to him. It was something Snape had refused to do since Harry's testimony had exonerated him in front of the Wizengamot, and as the main reason he'd returned to Hogwarts to complete his education. Harry wasn't even sure what he was seeking, but he knew that Snape had been his mum's best friend, and was the only link Harry still had to her.

Yet, there was more. A yearning that Harry didn't understand seemed to pull him towards Snape, and Harry didn’t think he would be at peace until he figured out what it meant. Shaking his head, Harry tucked his wayward thoughts away as he got up and followed Hermione from the room. Glancing back, he saw that Aaron was behind him, walking with several other first-years, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Aaron waved at him and Harry flashed him a smile, waving back.

Hermione tugged on his sleeve. "Do you think he'll be all right, Harry?"

"I hope so." Harry looked back to watch Aaron head for the dungeons. "He has Defense for his next class, so I'm hoping he'll speak to Snape then."

Hermione gave him a look Harry didn't even try to interpret and led the way to Charms. All Harry could do was make sure Snape was aware of the problem and handled it; otherwise, he would have to take some type of action. The first thing that came to mind was to move Aaron into his rooms, but Harry wasn't sure Snape or the Headmistress would allow that. Harry just couldn't believe that Snape wouldn't protect one of his Slytherins.

Professor Flitwick lectured them on N.E.W.T. level charms, and Harry was soon immersed in the fascinating theory of interwoven magic. The threads of magic, intertwining to manipulate the purpose of the spell based on power, intent, and direction amazed Harry. Everything from the simplest _Lumos_ to the most complex, like the Patronus or Protean Charms, were all a series of magical threads. Spell crafters had to have an intimate understanding of how each of these threads interacted with each other and the caster's intent.

Harry remembered a conversation with Professor Dumbledore on how the _intent_ of the person who cast the spell could actually make a common spell turn Dark. Likewise, an Unforgivable could be cast with mercy, the intent making it Light, as Harry had argued on Snape's behalf in front of the Wizengamot. This had sparked Harry's interest in spell crafting and renewed his…fondness for the Half-Blood Prince. 

"Come on, Harry." Hermione was standing over him, looking at him with concern. "We'll be late for Slughorn's class if you don't hurry."

Clearing his mind of its wayward thoughts, Harry stuffed his things into his bag and followed Hermione out into the hallway. It didn't do any good to get lost in the kind of thoughts that would be counter-productive to learning everything he could this year. The dream of being a spell-crafter would have to wait until after his N.E.W.T.s. After all, a good understanding of Potions was necessary for what he wanted to do with the rest of his life.

~~~*~~~

"Mr. Holman." Severus made sure he was standing by the boy's desk when it was time to dismiss the class. "You will report to my office immediately after dinner."

Holman kept his eyes on his book bag and nodded, scurrying around Severus, but several of his year-mates immediately began to whisper amongst themselves. Scowling, Severus caught enough snippets to realize that his suspicions had been correct; several older Slytherins had targeted Holman for harassment. It would appear that he needed to do additional investigating, Severus decided, locking and warding his classroom door.

By the time Severus entered the Great Hall for dinner, he had doled several lengthy detentions with Filch and taken thirty points from his own House. The culprits, three seventh-years from pureblood families had been admonished as to their tenuous position should they continue their odious behavior. Their pale faces had gone white when Severus told them that while he might be hampered by Hogwarts rules as to the severity of his punishment, Potter had no such constraints. Severus didn't think Holman would have any further problems. 

Scanning the House tables as his food appeared, Severus scowled as he noted that both Potter and Holman were absent. Not unusual for Potter since returning to Hogwarts, but Severus made sure his entire House was present. A Slytherin rule that Holman was familiar with and Severus intended to remind the boy. After last night, the fact that they were both absent made him suspicious, especially when it was Severus' responsibility as the boy's Head to resolve any difficulty.

 

Severus found that he'd lost his appetite and that irritated him even further. Pushing his plate away, Severus stood and, with a nod to Minerva, he strode out of the Great Hall, robes billowing behind him. Potter puzzled him and Severus didn't like puzzles. His interaction with Potter had changed since their exchange that fateful night and Severus was distrustful of the overtures Potter had made since, looking for the ulterior motive he was sure existed. 

Opening his classroom, Severus waved up the torches, pausing to glance at his pocket watch, when he heard running footsteps in the hallway. Severus stood at the front of the classroom, arms crossed over his chest as Holman scampered into the room. He slid into his normal seat, traces of orange Bruise Paste still visible on his face. The child gave him a strangely familiar, almost serene smile, which just added to Severus' irritation. 

"Mr. Holman, I am your Head of House, and as such am responsible for your well-being. You disappear, are gone all night, and then reappear looking as if you've been involved in an altercation, and _I_ have yet to be informed as to why you have chosen this course of action or the cause!" Severus snapped, moving to loom over Holman. "Explain!"

Tilting his head back, Aaron Holman looked up at him, the smile fading. "I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't want to bother you, even though Harry said you'd be worried."

Severus had to bite his tongue to keep from snarling. " _Harry_ told you?"

"Yes, sir." Holman nodded. "He found me last night and took me back to his room, even though he said I should've told you those others were being mean to me." 

Severus blinked. He hadn't expected Potter to tell the child that. "Yet you chose not to."

"I meant to, but then some of the other first-years wanted to be my friend when they saw that Harry liked me." Holman's eyes shone with excitement. "And no one tried to hit me or take my things!"

"Nor will they again." Severus narrowed his eyes menacingly at the boy. "If they so much as look wrong at you, Holman, you will _immediately_ inform me! Do I make myself clear?"

The smile was back on Holman's face, despite Severus' scowl. "Oh yes, sir! Harry was right, you really do care!"

Severus could feel his eyebrow climb into his hair in astonishment. "Do tell, Mr. Holman, what else did _Harry_ say?"

Holman scrambled out of his seat, heading for the classroom door and paused long enough to tell Severus, "Harry says I have an oral fixation!"

Severus gaped at Holman's back, anger surging through him. Whipping out his wand, Severus cast his Patronus before storming up into his office. How dare Potter make such a comment to an innocent child! It was completely unacceptable!

~~~*~~~

Harry was delighted when the silvery outline of a doe cantered gracefully around him. Even though Snape's summons was issued in an angry bark, Harry was delighted. Pausing only to pat the doe on the head, Harry headed for the Defense classroom. He had showered and dressed carefully with new black robes over his green jumper and jeans.

Hurrying through the quiet corridors, Harry tried to flatten his hair one last time before stepping into the Defense classroom. The room was empty and cast in shadow by the one flickering torch, but the door to Snape's office stood open. 

"Potter!"

Harry smiled at the bellow and quickened his steps. "I'm here, sir."

All of Harry's hopes died in the look of loathing that Snape directed at him. He consciously stood straight, with his shoulders squared as Snape came around his desk, hands balled into fists at his side as his stomach twisted.

"How dare you take a young child to your room and keep him there overnight?" Snape hissed in a low voice.

"I found Aaron bloodied and crying in a dungeon hallway, Professor." Harry was able to keep his voice even with sheer will. "I let him sleep on my couch so that I knew he was safe until he had a chance to speak to you."

Snape moved closer, thrusting his face close to Harry's face. "If your intent was so innocent, why would you tell Holman that he had an _oral fixation_ , Potter! It makes you sound like some kind of homosexual predator!"

Willing his body not to react to Snape's closeness, Harry stared at him blankly. Was Snape really suggesting that Harry was some kind of pedophile? Harry had never had any desire for any man or boy, no one but…Snape. Did that make him gay? Harry wondered, still searching Snape's face for anything that would tell him Snape didn't believe that of him, but there wasn't anything and Harry took a step backward.

"He was sucking non-stop on carrot sticks and I was teasing him! I had nothing but Aaron's wellbeing in mind last night," Harry ground out, his chest tight with disappointment. "I can't believe you could even think something like that, especially after I…"

"After you what, Potter?" Snape snarled. " _Saved_ me? Rescued me from the clutches of the Wizengamot? As if you feel I _owe_ you something? Here I thought you were different, but you seem to have the same arrogance and moral failings as…"

Something snapped inside Harry and he had to press a hand against his chest. "Don't you dare bring my father into this, Snape!" Harry ground out. "I took care of a student who needed me last night; a student, _your_ student, who was being bullied and abused by pureblood hooligans under your very nose! The nose you can't seem to see beyond!"

Snape had him pressed against the office wall in a heartbeat, nose pressed against his as closely as their bodies were. "Your insolence isn't helping! Haven't enough people been decimated by all this! Haven't enough people died…?"

Harry froze at the words, his heart seizing. So Snape's hatred hadn't just centered around James Potter… "You blame me for my mum's death…" Harry laughed harshly. "And all along I just thought you couldn’t see past my father's features." His voice wavered, but Harry continued, determined to get it out. "It's all right, Professor, because it's true…"

"Potter, I…"

Harry continued speaking, despite the painful lump in his throat. "…if it hadn't been for me, he'd have let my mum live. I did get her killed. Her and Cedric, Sirius…"

"Stop, Harry..."

"…Fred, Remus…" 

Snape angled his head, lips covering Harry's and he started to struggle. Snape pinned his hands on either side of his head, his taller body holding Harry's against the wall. The kiss started hard and punishing, but gentled as Harry calmed, the anger draining out of him. Snape's scent surrounded him, his heat infused him, and Harry slowly relaxed as it became apparent that Snape wasn't trying to humiliate him. Emotion churned inside him, but Harry's body was reacting favorably to the sensual assault.

Opening his mouth to Snape's insistent tongue, Harry couldn't stop the groan that that pushed up his throat from his chest. Tentatively meeting it with his own, Harry could feel his prick hardening as all his blood pooled below his waist. Harry could feel a similar hardness against his belly where Snape pressed his against the wall. Thrusting his hips, Harry tried to rub against the hip that pinned him as Snape plundered his mouth. Harry would have never thought a kiss could be so arousing and he ached for something he couldn't identify.

Snape's mouth left his to trail down his jaw and Harry sucked in a deep breath. Pausing for a moment as if he expected Harry to protest, Snape then nipped at his earlobe before licking a trail across his throat. Emotion warred inside him even as his body was flooded with pleasure. It was everything that Harry had ever dreamed of feeling when Snape finally touched him, _really_ touched him, but he didn't want that if it was fueled by hate…

"Please…don't…if you hate me…"

~~~*~~~

Severus raised his head at the anguished plea, trying to calm his pounding heart. Those eyes beseeched him for something, some answer, and Severus searched himself. There was no anger left in him, only a throbbing desire, and the want to touch this striking young man. Clearly, his body had been trying to tell him what his embittered heart could not.

"You are insolent, idiotic, and infinitely infuriating, but I don't hate you," Severus said huskily, leaning back in to nuzzle Potter – no, _Harry's_ throat. "You do seem to ignite my baser emotions."

Severus could feel Harry struggle with his words, attempting to decipher the meaning behind them, even though Severus was more than willing to admit his own confusion. Above anything else, Severus wanted Harry to accept him as something other than the target of hatred. Physically, Harry's body had already spoken, and Severus knew that he'd won half the battle as Harry relaxed, his emotions having always been deep and worn on his sleeve. 

Releasing Harry's wrists, Severus slid his hands down to unfasten the buttons on Harry's robes. It was time to press home his advantage, before Harry had a chance to get away and have second thoughts. Severus might never again have a chance to break through all their barriers in such a dramatic way again and he wasn't willing to slowly court Harry, there were too many variables to guarantee success. Only a fool wouldn't take the opportunity.

"You don't hate me, then?" 

Harry's voice vibrated under his lips as they kissed their way down the slender column of throat. 

"No…" Severus answered, distracted, his focus on his goal as he reached up under Harry's jumper and pressed his hand against the naked skin, Harry's magic warm and welcoming. "Can you feel the way our magic reaches for each other? How the threads of our magic entwine as they meet?"

He waited until Harry nodded, albeit hesitantly, before continuing. " _This_ tells me that we should pursue an association."

Severus wrapped both hands around Harry's waist, leaning in to bite gently at his collarbone, before kissing him again. Harry's arms finally moved, fingers skating along Severus' shoulders and spearing into his hair. Groaning, Severus lifted his head and aligned their hips so that he could thrust their cocks against each other, the sensations enflaming him despite still being clothed. 

"I…have questions…" Harry gasped, arching into Severus' touch, and Severus' heart did an odd twitch.

"Harry," Severus purred in his ear. "You told the Wizengamot that you trusted me when you stood before them on my behalf. Did you speak the truth?"

"Yes…"

A smile curved Severus' lips and he took a step back. "Then come, let me show you what it feels like when compatible magic blends."

Severus held out his hand and counted his heartbeats until Harry took it. Turning, Severus led him through the door at the far end of his office, down a narrow staircase, and into his suite of rooms directly above the Slytherin dorms. A flick of his wand lit the torches and warded the door behind them. Moving through the sitting room, without stopping for niceties or to give Harry a chance to have second thoughts, Severus led the way into his bedroom. 

Moonlight spilled in through the windows, and Severus paused only to light the fireplace. The subdued light would be perfect for this evening, set an impression into Harry's mind before he had a chance to see Severus naked, with all his scars visible. Severus had enjoyed the attentions of several lovers over the years and had learned how to please a man. Moreover, tonight, Severus was determined to please this particular young man.

Turning back towards Harry, Severus tugged him closer before leaning in to kiss him. While it was obvious that Harry didn't have a lot of experience, he made up for it in his enthusiasm. Severus felt he could spend hours kissing Harry, the scent and taste of him was intoxicating, and combined with his response, was incredibly arousing. Wrapping his arms around Harry, Severus cupped his arse, thrusting against him, gratified by the moan it elicited.

"Concentrate your energy on this, _Harry_ ," Severus whispered, licking the shell of Harry's ear before stepping back. "Let me show you what pleasure feels like."

~~~*~~~

Harry closed his eyes as Snape pushed the robes off his shoulders, shivering as the slender fingers brushed against his skin. He raised his arms obediently as Snape… _Severus_ plucked his glasses off and then pulled his jumper over his head. Shivering as the cool air hit his heated skin, Harry had never been so aroused, his prick throbbing even harder as the button on his jeans was released. Hands bracketed his hips before pushing his trousers down. Maybe Severus was right and they should let these incredible feelings guide them and see where they went.

"Up, on the bed." 

That voice did something to Harry's heart and he all but fell onto bed. Toeing off his trainers, he scooted back as Severus peeled his jeans off his legs. As Severus sat down beside him, Harry could see that he'd shed his robes at some point and was unbuttoning the white shirt he wore. Harry's prick twitched against his pants and he reached out his hand to touch Severus' chest. 

"Yes." Severus hissed out a breath, leaning towards him. "Touch me, Harry."

Harry moved his hand over the pale skin, fingers exploring the patch of dark hair in the middle of his chest as he again felt Severus' magic. Severus kissed him hard, pushing Harry down onto the pillows before pressing his lips to his chest. Gasping as Severus used the tip of his tongue to trace one of his nipples, Harry arched upward when Severus began to suck on it. It felt like his nipple was connected directly to his prick and Harry thrust upward, seeking something. His fingers threaded into Severus' hair.

"So responsive," Severus murmured as he moved down Harry's body, hands stilling his hips.

Harry watched wide-eyed as Severus' tongue swirled around the head of his cock, but his eyes rolled back in his head as Severus swallowed his prick. A wave of magic washed over him and Harry felt it tingle inside his rectum. The heat and movement of Severus' mouth was incredible, and Harry barely felt the finger that slid into him. Sensations swirled through him, magic and arousal coiling in his belly as Severus bobbed his head, the finger stroking him from inside. The finger brushed against something that sent out a jolt of pure pleasure and Harry shouted as his climax exploded through him.

His body felt boneless, his heart pounding in his chest as the waves of pleasure retreated. One of his hands was still entwined in Severus' hair as he rubbed his cheek against Harry's thigh, two fingers still moving in his arse. The fingers sped up as Harry shifted to open his legs wider and Severus lifted his head. The hunger Harry saw when his eyes met Severus' made his flaccid prick stir.

"I'm hoping your youth works to my advantage."

Severus' warm breath caressed Harry's skin as the voice did funny things to his insides. Closing his eyes, Harry concentrated on what he was feeling: the flare of arousal, the entwining of their magic, and the weight of Severus pressing against him. Those questing fingers brushed over the place inside him that sent jolts of electricity through his nerve endings and Harry couldn't help thrusting his hips, his body quickening again. Another finger was added and Harry could feel the burn of being stretched and those fingers stroking in and out, until, suddenly, they were gone. 

"Please!" Harry's eyes popped open as he felt Severus shift off his thigh, dislodging his hand from Severus' head. 

Rising to his knees over him, Severus moved upward and gave Harry his first look at his cock. Long and slender, it was framed by a nest of black curls with a heavy sac hanging below. Harry reached for the cock, marveling at the dark red tip against the pale skin of Severus' torso, suddenly wanting nothing more than to suck on it. 

Severus batted away his hand. "Now wouldn't be the opportune time to do that," he growled before kissing Harry hard. "Unless you don't want me to continue?"

"No! I mean, yes, continue, please!" Harry wasn't sure what it was he wanted, but there was an ache inside him that needed to be appeased. 

Severus kissed him again, gentler this time, full of promise. He lingered for a moment, allowing Harry a chance to explore, and their magic continued to tingle along their skin wherever they touched. Pushing upright, Severus reached for a small jar on the bedside table and dipped his fingers into it as Harry watched. Coating his cock with the lotion, Severus ran his fingers down Harry's revived prick, giving it a squeeze.

"Pull your legs up against your chest, Harry," Severus told him, helping Harry fold his legs up.

Harry watched the concentration on Severus' face as he put a hand on Harry's arse. The blunt head of Severus' cock pressed against his anus. His breath hitched as he felt the burn turn painful when Severus pushed forward.

"Breathe, Harry," Severus gasped. "Push against me, it should ease the pain."

Gripping his knees tightly, Harry felt a strange hiccupping sob work its way up his throat and he canted his hips upward. He felt something give and Severus slid forward, the burn easing. With a sigh of relief, Harry loosened his grip on his legs. He felt completely filled, taken and possessed as Severus paused for a moment. 

"Are you all right?" Severus ground out as he leaned over Harry.

"Yes." Harry moved his hips experimentally, grinning when Severus groaned. 

"Impatient brat." Severus pulled back a bit and thrust shallowly.

It was Harry's turn to groan as Severus brushed that special spot inside him.

~~~*~~~

Severus couldn't help the smirk that surfaced as Harry let out a delicious moan. He continued to move his hips, slowly sheathing himself in the incredible tightness and heat. Harry's magic seemed to reach out and pull him closer, enhancing the amazing sensations as he filled Harry. Severus paused, trying to slow his breathing and stave off his own climax.

"Here," he said huskily, tugging on Harry's legs and guiding them around his waist as he braced his hands on either side of Harry's head. 

Pulling back, Severus snapped his hips forward, repeating the motion until Harry let out a gratifying gasp, telling him he'd hit the right spot. Severus could feel his balls begin to draw up, moving his hips faster as Harry arched upward to meet his strokes.

"Touch yourself," he commanded, watching as Harry quickly complied, wrapping a hand around his own prick and fisting it.

Tightening his legs, Harry stiffened and the muscles of his arse clenched around Severus' cock. Watching his lover's face, Severus met the green eyes as they flared wide, and fell into their depths. He was Harry, experiencing what Harry was feeling, knowing the awe and the depth of his emotion that was empowering the magic. Severus felt the overload of sensual stimulations, the intensity of the pleasure, and Harry's orgasm ripping through him. Burying himself deep, Severus shared with Harry the most intense climax he'd ever had.

When Severus became aware of his surroundings, he was lying on his side, Harry wrapped in his arms. His heart was still pounding in his chest and Severus worked to calm his breath as Harry stirred.

"Bloody hell, Sev'rus," Harry sighed against his throat. "That was wicked!"

"Indeed," Severus said dryly. "Not at all how I envisioned our encounter ending."

Harry stiffened slightly causing Severus to sigh noisily. As Harry lifted his head, Severus arched an eyebrow and waited for Harry to speak. He wasn't going to change in any fundamental way in order to keep this fledgling association together. Harry knew what he was getting when he followed Severus into his bedroom. To his amazement, Harry smiled and relaxed.

"I didn't think you would." Harry pressed a kiss to his throat, tongue darting out to trace the ridge of the scar there. "I'm sure our arguments will be intense, but I'm hoping the making up will be spectacular."

Shivering under the sensual assault, Severus nuzzled the tousled hair. With his new insight into the psyche of Harry Potter, Severus knew the young man believed in him and that they shared a deeper foundation than just a sexual connection. He would come to be thankful for Harry's tenacity and deep well of forgiveness, Severus was sure.

"If you are able to be circumspect and respectful, perhaps I could give you some _private_ lessons." The comment fell on deaf ears as Severus heard Harry's even breathing, and he sighed as he closed his eyes. "Bloody Gryffindor."

~~~*~~~

"Professor?"

Aaron Holman stood in the doorway to Severus' office, sucking enthusiastically on a sugar quill. Severus narrowed his eyes at the first-year, who had been conspicuously absent over the past weekend. He'd monitored Holman through the fifth-year mentor he'd assigned to ensure his safety and knew that there had been no additional incidents. 

"Mr. Holman," Severus intoned, setting aside the essay he was marking. "I assume you are doing better." 

The boy beamed. "Oh, yes, Professor! Harry has been helping me with my studies, especially magical theory, and he's gonna help my friends, too!"

"Splendid." Severus refrained from rolling his eyes, knowing exactly how enthusiastic Harry was to be teaching the children. "I'm sure Mr. Potter will endeavor to impart some of his infinite wisdom to you."

Aaron stepped closer, the sugar quill gone and a licorice wand now in his hand. "Would you like a sweet, Professor? Harry gave me a whole box of them."

Severus politely declined, wondering how this child hadn't been sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry had turned out to be an agreeable companion and an amazing lover, having spent the weekend mostly entwined around each other. They had even shared several intense conversations without angry words, and Severus was cautiously optimistic about their continued liaison. 

Holman watched his face, a sly smile spreading across his face. "My father owled me this morning and said that I needed to tell you about my great-aunt, because you would make sure that she didn't harass me."

Severus blinked. "Your aunt?"

"My great-aunt Sybill." Aaron sucked on the wand. "She's been a bit of a nuisance since we discovered I had inherited Great-great-great-grandmother Cassandra's gift of Second Sight. It's the reason my da decided I needed to come to Hogwarts."

Managing to cover his shock with a polite cough, Severus nodded. "I will do my best, although, I would caution you to not discuss your abilities with anyone, Mr. Holman."

"I won't, Professor," he assured Severus. "Because then people want to know what I 'see' for them, and don't understand that it only seems to work for special people." Aaron glanced at Severus through his fringe. "Like Harry – I could _see_ that he loved you and that both of you would be happy together, and I knew I could trust him."

Severus cleared his throat and stood, suddenly uncomfortable with the discussion. "Yes, well, I will expect you to be discrete concerning that knowledge and to notify me if you have any problems."

Aaron grinned, walking to the door, turning back towards Severus on the threshold. "Professor? Can wizards really have babies?"

Taken aback, Severus nodded. "It is rare, but if the wizard in question is powerful enough, yes, it's possible."

"Blimey." Aaron Holman was amazed. "Magic is incredible, isn't it!" Tilting his head, he looked at Severus. "You might want to tell Harry about it."

The sudden vision of Harry, heavy with his child, appeared in his mind and his breath caught in his throat. Narrowing his eyes, Severus watched as the first-year walked away, sucking happily on his licorice wand. He suddenly realized that the Sorting Hat had made a perfect selection for Holman after all; the cunning child truly belonged in Slytherin. Shaking his head, Severus moved toward the door leading to his rooms where his lover awaited him. 

A conversation about the reproductive abilities of wizards seemed to be in their future, as well as a practical demonstration, Severus decided with a smirk.


End file.
